duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Metallica
Metallica is a race of creature in the Light Civilization. Details Their card names are completely comprised of Kanji. While the race was first previewed in DMR-23 Dogiragolden VS Dormageddon X, the last set in the Revolution Final block, they were released in greater number in DMRP-01 Here Come the Jokers!!. Nomenclature There were 3 factions in the Metallica race. This includes; *'Golem' —「ゴーレム」''(Goerumu)'' **Golems are named after celestial and magical terms and their name are consisted of: ○○, with ○○ being 2 kanji. *'Silvermen' —「銀人」''(Ginhito)'' **Silvermen with mostly aggressive based abilities are known as "Red Attack Silver". ***They are named after Arabic greetics. **Defensively functioned Silvermen are known as "Blue Defense Silver" ***They are named after non-Arabic greetings. **Support functioned Silvermen with draw abilities are known as "Green Knowledge Silver" ***These are mostly named after Chinese stars. *'Ore Stone' —「鉱石, ~」''(Kōseki)'' **~ is written in Katakana, and is named after a real life ore. This later expanded in DMRP-02 All So Truly B・A・D Labyrinth!! and DMRP-03 Feeling Joejoe Meraventure!! sets with the DG category of creatures, as well as being paired with Master Dragon and Sabakist. *DG cards are named DG～○○～. (Ov Sidia DG is an exception). *Master Dragons are named 煌〇〇サッヴァーク●. The ● is sometimes replaced with a symbol. *Sabakist are named 裁徒|サバト}}. The ○○ is always katakana. Gacharange Series In this block, instruments with a Gacharange Summon ability are based on sculptures and named after instruments. Gacharange Creatures are named after renaissance artists. This includes *Donato, Boundary Will — *Langess, Protection Will — *Rapaelo, Projected Will — Gameplay Many of their cards have abilities that involve tapping their own players creatures, as well as changing your opponents creatures target to themselves or your other tapped creatures. While initially exclusive to the Light civilization, they later appeared in the Zero Civilization as DG creatures. After DMRP-04裁 The Rise of Master Dragon!! ~Judgment for Justice~, they started to be paired with the Special Race of Sabakist, as well as with Master Dragon. Story They are one of the lifeforms taking the place of Dragons in a world where Dragons went extinct due to the fallout of the battle between Dormageddon X and Final Dogiragolden. Golems are the equivalent to Angel Commands and appear as giant humanoids made of mineral, Silvermen are the equivalent to Light Bringers and appear as bipedal beings with the bodies of humans and Ores are the equivalent to Gladiators or Initiates and appear as levitating stones. The Golems are giants made of minerals and are summoned by the Silvermen while the Ores are controlled by them. They live in the top of the world pillar and are ruled by a one eyed king, Ov Sidia. They are opposed to the Mafi Gangs and Beat Jockeys. They are also known as the Labyrinth. Recently they are planning to revive a Dragon using Joe Kirifuda's dragon drawing, presumably using it as a weapon. Support Supporting Cards that support Metallica Supported Cards supported by Metallica Evolution Creatures Creatures that evolve from Metallica Name Categories *DG Example Category:Light Category:Race Category:Metallica